


My One True King

by HellionWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Morning After, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionWolf/pseuds/HellionWolf
Summary: Lukos' morning after a romp with a few friends with benefits.
Relationships: Darius Grey x Lukos Harvey, Lukos Harvey x OMC
Kudos: 1





	My One True King

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not offically belong to any canon.  
> Darius Grey is creatively owned by Lady Kakata  
> Lukos Harvey is creatively owned by HellionWolf 
> 
> \- all likeness to real people or other characters is accidental  
> \- please enjoy, comments are welcomed

A kept man, never in a million years had Lukos Harvey thought he become one of those. The years struggling to make it in a world hell-bent on keeping him down. Lukos fought, stole, and cheated for everything he had, but now curled up on his large bed his newest lovers sprawled out near the edge. He couldn’t be happier. Half a decade ago, newly kicked out of his parent’s home for braving to come out. Lukos never expected to be co-owner of such a fancy penthouse. A maid to keep things tidy, his own limitless credit card, enough toys to keep even the most boring of dates interesting. Lukos had won big. 

“Sweetheart, aren’t you cold?” Lukos' brow arched at the sugary sweet nickname. He detested them most days but considering how gruff the man who spoke sounded, he’d let it slide.  
“No, I’m in fact too hot, get up,” He complained loudly, pulling at the sheet half-covering his deep-voiced bedmate in order to coax him out of bed.  
“Is that any way to talk to your king?” He teased, in which Lukos rolled his eyes this time tossing a pillow in his direction. He missed, not that he was truly aiming, and it hit another bedmate. A blond stirred pushing himself up with his hands to lean up slightly.  
“What the hell baby?” He complained rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
“I said get up, both of you now, its too hot in here. Turn on the fan while you are up,” He spoke directly to the first man, shuffling his feet to prod at the blond to continuing waking up.  
“What happened to breakfast in bed for your Kings?” The blond asked, rolling to display his nude body proudly. Lukos scoffed.  
“Have you ever seen me cook? You have better luck eating dog food,” With that came the thought of his dog, he whistled and a large dog trotted into the room. A beautiful mix with naturally pricked ears, her coat golded and lush.  
“Ostara,” He praised, running his fingers in the dog’s fur as she joined him on the bed.  
“Hey!,” The blond complained as the dog stepped over him, her well-trimmed nails threatening to add even more scratches to his back.  
“I already told you,” Lukos added allowing the dog to nestle in close to him, her head settling into Lukos’ covered lap.  
“Fine,” The first bedmate groaned, having been mostly pushed out of the bed by the canine.  
“You two are free to make your own breakfast just make sure you make enough for me,” Lukos demanded, leaning back against the headboard to watch his bedmates. He waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen. The penthouse built to make the bed almost like a throne and having clear views of the entire space. A pure rendition of an open-concept design. Lukos could lazily watch his bedmates cook him breakfast and view the living room and onward to the large windows. A flush warmed his cheeks as he noticed the handprints on the glass. He’d tip the maid extra when she visited later in the week. 

Like a spoiled Queen, Lukos watched his bedmates. He rarely invited two over. Most were often too interested in each other to give him the attention he demanded, but a conversation over beers and some wild dancing told him they would suit him for the night. Shane, the blond, was the only one to bother putting on clothes from the night before. Bryan held up the sheet with one hand and cooked cheap box-mix pancakes with the other. Lulled into a relaxed state by the sounds of cooking, Lukos traced the marks of their romp on his body. Lovebites and scratches covered his skin, a few sore spots but nothing he didn’t enjoy. The sour tang of beer still coated his tongue but once they left he’d soak in the tub and rid himself of them. He smiled watching Shane kiss Bryan’s temple, whispering something sweetly against his ear, Lukos only assumed it was sweet because Bryan didn’t blush or turn to demand a kiss. He did not envy them.  
The smell of cooked bacon, eggs, and warmed pancakes motivated Lukos enough to get up and out of bed to join the pair in the kitchen. Sans clothing of course. Shane offered him a plate but withdrew it slightly when Lukos reached for it. Annoyed by the gesture, Lukos reached again.  
“How do you ask?” Shane teased, which only deepened Lukos’ glare, the game of King and servant was over and in addition to that food was never to be withheld for any reason. While Lukos could forgive for the sake of it being a new relationship, he didn’t have to. 

Keys jangled outside the door, the couple stared at one another than to Lukos.  
“He is early,” Was all Lukos said as he left the offered breakfast in Shane’s hand to head to the door. Ostara joined him, excitedly wagging her tail. Entering the penthouse was a man of similar structure to Lukos but well put together, dressed expertly in a suit and tie, a briefcase in hand. “Darius!” Lukos cheered, throwing his hands around Darius who managed to wrap his free hand around him. The too held a short-lived embrace before Bryan spoke.

“What the fuck is this!” He shouted, face reddening.  
“Who the fuck are you?” Shane added, throwing the plate to the table. It clattered, alerting Darius to their presence.  
“I should ask you that question,” Darius’ voice came out cold, chilling both of Lukos’ bedmates to the bone. “What are you doing in my home?”  
“We uh,” Bryan stumbled,  
“I invited them,” Lukos explained, turning to hang off Darius’ shoulder, head against Darius’ shoulder. “They were kind of fun until Shane tried to make ask for my breakfast,” Lukos retold the last few minutes in such a voice it seemed like he wanted to stir up a fight.  
“I-I-I” Shane’s turn to stutter, Lukos only smiled. He whispered something to Darius, in which Darius only narrowed his eyes and tightened the hold on his briefcase.  
“My husband, tells me you two spent the night,”  
“Husband?!” Both men shouted Lukos laughed, displaying his left hand which had a band tattooed on his ringer, a well designed Queen’s crown above it.  
“He is my one true King,” Lukos almost purred, kissing Darius’ cheek.  
“Get out now,” Darius gave the order without hesitation, Lukos clutched slightly to Darius as he did the thrill of that tone of voice warming him up. Shane and Bryan bolted, barely able to gather up their clothes as they ran.  
“Take me to bed, I’ve missed you,” Lukos whispered the words as he kissed Darius.


End file.
